


Those Who Can(not) Remember The Past

by NIGHTFURY



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Chara Redemption, Chara and Frisk Share a Body, Frisk redemption, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, No More Resets (Undertale), Sans Remembers Resets, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 23:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13042179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NIGHTFURY/pseuds/NIGHTFURY
Summary: “Those who cannot remember the past are condemned to repeat it.” -George SantayanaThis quote has never rang more true for Frisk, but she feels like it’s more of a punishment to remember these days.





	1. Frisk

**Author's Note:**

> The 3 am writings have struck again. This is why I shouldn’t listen to angst songs before bed.
> 
> Also, there are talks of suicide in this fic. I highly recommend if you are sensitive to this stuff that you don’t read this fic. Seriously, I get really in depth with this. Don’t read if this will make it worse.  
> -Caitlin

“Those who cannot remember the past are condemned to repeat it.” Frisk reads aloud.

She snorts in bitter humor. This quote has never rang more true for Frisk, but she feels like it’s more of a punishment to remember these days. There’s a sad truth in the quote, but she can understand why people would want to forget. There are days she wishes she could forget her own sins. Forget all the bad things she did and just pretend they never happened.

_No you don’t._ Chara whispered from her corner of their shared mind. _You don’t want to forget._

Frisk doesn’t acknowledge Chara, but that doesn’t mean she disagrees. Besides, Chara was right. If she forgot, then it would be too easy to fall back into the old patterns with a knife. It was practically muscle memory now, with all the resets Frisk and Chara have caused. Their shared knowledge of wielding the weapon sometimes called to her to pick up the ones in the kitchen. Just to test to see if she was still as good-

“No. Bad Frisk. No more. You swore no more.” Frisk scolded herself fiercely.

She shut the history textbook and pushed it back in her side bag. Reddish brown eyes lifted up and took in the view around her. The fall foliage accented the green valley below where monsters and humans coexisted peacefully. Frisk shivered on the park bench as the cold wind blew around her; she really should have worn more than her old blue and purple sweater. Frisk hated the cold now. It only reminded her of her biggest mistake.

_You know, when we picked up that old knife in the snow, I don’t think either of us expected what could come next._ Chara mused.

“I should’ve never gotten curious.” Frisk lamented. “I should have never picked up that knife.”

_And I shouldn’t have pushed you to do so._ Chara paused, then asked, _If we knew back then what we know now, do you think we would’ve had Genocide runs? Do you think we could’ve avoided the madness?_

“I don’t know.” Both girls were silent as the morning sun rose higher in the sky. It was a rather loaded question, and a real answer had the potential to destroy them both. Because if they did know, would it have stopped their shared determination? Sans had been the one to snap Frisk back to reality with his determination, and it took weeks before Frisk could fix even a tiny bit of the damage she inflicted on Chara.

Chara. Of all the sins Frisk feels on her back every morning, turning Chara from a hurt, sad ghost girl into a cold-hearted killer is the heaviest. No matter how much the story could be twisted, no matter how much she wanted to deny it when her sanity was returned to her, no matter how many times she volunteered as ambassador to the monsters, the truth was simple.

Frisk was the bad guy all along, and she dragged Chara with her into her crusade of blood and dust. Into madness.

Frisk was pulled out of her dark thoughts by Chara’s mental prodding.

_Frisk, neither of us are getting better. It’s starting to show too._

“Show how?”

_Mom’s starting to ask questions. She thinks someone’s bullying you at school._

“Great.” Frisk muttered sarcastically. “That’s the last thing I needed to hear.”

_I’m sorry._

“It’s not your fault.” Frisk ran a hand through her short hair. “I guess I’m just not as good at hiding my emotions as I thought.”

_You were never good at hiding it in the first place._

“True.” Frisk looked out at the morning sun in the sky. “Do you think we’re going to get in trouble for skipping school?”

_If you pull out every guilt trip in the book? Probably not. But that will only fuel Mom’s theory about bullying._

“So, basically, yes.”

_That doesn’t help with our main problem Frisk._ Chara pulled her back on topic.

“Our main problem? You mean, the, well-“

_The desire to kill everything in sight! Come on Frisk, I thought you were smart!_

“Chara, you said we were strong enough to work through it on our own!” Frisk argued.

_Well, apparently I was wrong! It’s not the first time that’s happened._ Chara growled. Frisk could imagine Chara grinding her teeth in frustration. _You may not notice it, but every time you sleep, I feel the madness trying to come back. Pushing it away isn’t working anymore. We need help._

“We can’t get help Chara! No one would believe us. And if they did...” Frisk’s voice trailed off, unable to voice her own thoughts.

But Chara didn’t need her to vocalize them.

_Would it really be a big change? I mean, they can’t hate us more than we hate ourselves, right?_

“Doesn’t mean I’m willing to take that chance.” Frisk whispered.

A cowardly part of Frisk didn’t even want to explain the resets to an outsider. She didn’t want to talk about how she turned a sweet, kind ghost into a murderous psychopath. She didn’t want to explain how she killed every single living being in the Underground because she was curious. It didn’t make sense to her even now, and the things she did during her Genocide runs gave her nightmares. At this rate, if she was going to talk to anyone about the resets, it needed to be someone from the Underground. And it had to someone who already knew just bad it had gotten.

_Oh hell no._ Chara interrupted. _No way. Uh-uh. We are not talking to that smiling trash bag._

“You said we needed help.” Frisk murmured hesitantly.

_Yeah, help that isn’t going to try and kill us the first chance he gets!_

“I don’t think he’ll do that.”

_You weren’t the one fighting him in the Judgement Hall. You only took control at the very end when you spared him._

“Sans won’t kill us. Not when we promised not to reset.”

_And how are you so sure of that, huh? You’ve barely seen him since then!_

“We have to try, right?" Frisk whispered. “You said so yourself. The madness is still there. And if we don’t do something about it, the consequences are going to be worse than before. No more resets, remember?” A moment of silence grew tense before Chara sighed.

_Fine. Fine. Let’s go talk to the trash bag. Can’t see how this won’t end badly._

“His name is Sans.” Frisk admonished. She picked up her bag and hopped off the bench.

_I’ll call him whatever I want, brat._

Frisk smirked at the old nickname. She began walking down the dirt road. Frisk has never been there before, but an enthusiastic Papyrus had told her many times how to get to Sans’ house.

Despite the fact that both she and Chara felt like they were marching to their deaths, Frisk felt lighter. Maybe because she admitted there was a problem. Maybe it was because she was going to see someone she once called a good friend. Frisk wasn’t sure.

But she was fairly certain a large part of it was because she was doing everything in her power to keep history from repeating itself. Out of all the things she’s done to make up for her sins, this was the one that was going to mean something.


	2. Chara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara knows what it’s like to lose hope. Chara knows what it’s like to break. Chara knows Frisk is a good kid at heart. And Chara knows that the trash bag better fix her counterpart, or else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter I’ve been warning about. Either skip it or stop reading if you’re easily affected by this. THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING!!!  
> -Caitlin

Chara won’t admit it aloud, but she felt like crying when Frisk started walking down the path to Sans’ house. Not sad tears; tears of joy. She doesn’t care much for the skeleton; he could jump into a pit of lava for all she cared. But if talking to the smiling trash bag meant Frisk will finally be getting help, then she’d endure every second without complaint.

Chara wasn’t exactly truthful with Frisk about what happened when the brat fell asleep. Yes, the madness did feel closer, and yes, it was totally scaring her. But the madness wasn’t hers. No, it was all Frisk’s now.

Chara’s not entirely sure why her madness disappeared as fast as it did, or why it wasn’t making a comeback like Frisk’s. She chalks it up to something Asriel/Flowey mentioned once, about how ghosts were always slow to change. Something about them being time-locked, or equally weird like that. When Frisk’s madness stopped pressing down on her, Chara was quick to heal from her own insanity. So, that’s one good thing going for her.

But Frisk was alive. Alive things could change so easily. And Frisk’s insanity had changed from a desire to kill and survive to something worse. Something far worse that Chara had way too much experience with.

Chara let her memory of last night rise up. 

* * *

She’d been floating around in their shared mind relaxing as Frisk slept. They had a pretty good day. Chara was quietly giggling at some of the highlights went Frisk slowly sat up.

_Hey brat? What are you doing up? It’s like, what, one in the morning._

Frisk didn’t answer as she walked out of the bedroom and downstairs.

 _Frisk?_  Chara watched with growing fear as Frisk made her way to the kitchen. _Frisk, this isn’t funny. Stop it!_  She got ready to mentally shake Frisk until she had a headache, when she noticed the mental snoring was still going on. Frisk wasn’t even awake.

Chara watched as as the sleepwalking Frisk pulled out a large knife from Toriel’s chopping block. And to Chara’s horror, began to lightly drag it across her arm.

Memories of bright yellow flowers and pain in her lungs hit her like a truck. False promises that she would be okay. Real promises that Asriel would make her death mean something. Lost hope as her plan failed. Encroaching Darkness that she thought was salvation only to be thrown with Frisk in the resets.

Chara could hear echoes of whispers, talking about how she deserved this. That the real monster’s name was Frisk Dreemurr. That Frisk deserved to-

 _No!_ Chara seized control from Frisk’s sleepwalking brain. Pushing cobwebs of madness away, she carefully removed the knife from their arm and placed it carefully back in the block.

 _”No.”_ Chara’s voice sounded odd with Frisk’s voice. _“Not today. You’re not repeating my mistake.”_

Chara turned around and walked straight back to the bedroom. She tucked herself back in the bed and refused to let go of their body until Frisk woke up for real. 

* * *

 

”Chara?” Frisk’s whisper jolted her back to the present. “We’re here.”

Chara was once again grateful that Frisk couldn’t remember what she almost did. The poor kid had enough on her plate. Chara peeked out of their shared eyes for a moment, turning them a little more red than usual before pulling back.

 _Is he serious? This is literally the same house he and Papyrus shared in Snowdin._  

“Hush. Maybe it makes him feel better to have something familiar.”

 _Maybe._ Chara conceded. _Now are you going to knock, or am I going to have to do it?_

”I’m knocking, I’m knocking.” Frisk coupled her words with actions. The bangs on the door were loud to Chara and Frisk. Surprisingly, Sans opened the door almost immediately.

”Hey kid. You know, your little disappearing act has got Toriel in a tizzy right now.” Sans uncharacteristicly scolded. 

“Sans, I, um.”

 _Oh for Pete’s sake Frisk, you were the one who wanted to talk to him!_ Chara yelled. _So start talking!_

”It’s not that easy.” 

“What’s not easy?” Sans asked suspicious.

_Opps._

Frisk started stuttering for an excuse, any excuse to cover up her bunder. Chara was kind of amused by some of the ideas she came up with. Because, seriously, loud purple bumblebees?

_Frisk, stop. Just stop. You’re not making sense, even to me._

”Sorry.” Frisk whispered. 

“Kid, why are you here?” Sans asked slowly. 

“I need someone to talk to.” 

“And you thought of me?” Sans’ voice betrayed no emotion.

”Yes.” Frisk answered. “Before, well, everything happened, I could always talk to you.”

 _Well, if that doesn’t get him to help us, I don’t know what will._ Chara got the equivalent of a mental shove from Frisk. 

“Welp, come on in. Paps is out, so let’s talk.” Chara felt tears of relief trying to form in Frisk’s eyes as they walked in. Chara watched as Sans and Frisk sat across each other on the couch. With a little mental prodding, Frisk begins.

Chara knows what it’s like to lose hope. Chara knows what it’s like to break. Chara knows Frisk is a good kid at heart. And Chara knows that the trash bag better fix her counterpart, or else.


	3. Sans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans may be a punning skeleton, but this was one of those rare times he needed to put the pranks and puns away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is really short, and I’m not sure I’m completely happy with it. Or if I did Undertale any justice. But considering it’s a 3am fic, I’ll take what I can get.

Sans...isn’t exactly sure what to think of Frisk anymore.

On one hand, she was a sweet and kind girl who was trying to make up for her mistakes. On the other, she willingly admitted that she started killing because she was curious. Curious! Worse, she still felt the urge to kill and destroy everything in sight. Oh, and apparently Chara was alive and living inside her head. And Frisk claimed she was sane again (which implies that Chara was sane when Frisk first met her. He’s not sure he wants to how she went crazy).

So, Sans is really confused right now. 

But watching Frisk pour out her heart and soul (and a lot of tears) on his couch convinced him of one thing: no matter what happened in the past, she needed help. Badly.

Sans may be a punning skeleton, but this was one of those rare times he needed to put the pranks and puns away.

”Kid, this is a lot to take in.” He started. “I honestly don’t know where to start.”

Frisk tilts her head to the side. Her eyes glaze over. Sans waits for Chara (dirty brother killer) to stop talking.

”Chara says “Say anything.”” Frisk relayed.

Sans raised a bony eyebrow. ”That’s not really what she said, is it?” 

“She may have called you a smiling trash bag too.” Frisk admitted.

”That sounds about right.” Sans muttered under his breath. “Well, kid, what exactly do you want me to say?” Frisk squirmed on the couch.

”I don’t know.” Frisk whispered. She started crying again. “I just know Chara said we needed help. I don’t know what kind of help though. I’ve been trying to hard to fix everything, and I don’t know what I’m doing wrong!” Frisk gasped and choked. She fell forward on the couch limp.

”Kid!” Sans moved across the couch and lifted her up, only to find completely red eyes glaring back at him. “Chara.” He nearly growled.

_”Judge us.”_

”What?”

 _”Judge us!”_ Chara grabbed Frisk’s chest (or is it “their” chest now?) and pulled out two bright red souls, one more faded than the other. Sans quickly understood what Chara wanted. He scanned the souls quickly.

_ Frisk _

_ HP: 20 _

_ ATK: 0 _

_ DEF: 0 _

_ Her sins are trying to kill her. _

_ Chara _

_ HP: ERROR _

_ ATK: ERROR  _

_ DEF: ERROR  _

_ Desperate to save her friend. _

Sans is good at reading between the lines. Too good. He dropped the souls and brought Frisk/Chara close in a tight hug. Another round of gasps and choking let’s him know Frisk is back in control. He waited until she stopped trembling to talk.

“Frisk.” Sans waits until she looks up at him before continuing. “I forgive you.” Frisk gasped and tried to pull away. “Frisk, listen. It’s over now, okay. It’s not going to happen anymore.”

”You shouldn’t forgive me.” Frisk cried. “What if I do it again?”

”Then I’ll be there to stop you. So will Chara, I think.” Sans gave Frisk another squeeze. “It’s okay. I don’t hate you. You’re forgiven.”

Frisk seemed to cave in on herself when she heard that. She curled into Sans’ hug and it wasn’t long before she was asleep. Sans waited a few moments before addressing Chara.

”She tried to do something. That’s why you pushed her today, isn’t it?” 

A small sigh breathed through her lips before Chara’s red eyes opened. _“She doesn’t remember. I think she was sleepwalking last night.”_

”So what, she’s trying to kill herself in her sleep now?” Sans asked incredulously.

 _”The madness is always stronger when Frisk sleeps.”_ Chara looked up at Sans. _“There are days she wants to stab everyone, and there are days she wants to stab herself.”_

”And you would know, huh?”

 _”Look, trash bag. Even though I’m sane right now, that doesn’t mean I like you. But if you’re going to help Frisk, then I won’t complain.”_ Chara lightly glared at him before relaxing back into the hug. _“Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to let Frisk’s body get some real sleep.”_ Chara closed Frisk’s eyes and went silent. Sans shook his head and pulled his phone out of his pocket. 

“Hey Toriel, it’s Sans. I found Frisk, she’s at my place. Look, when Frisk gets back, go easy on her, okay? She’s got a skele-ton of problems right now. I’m going to see if I can do more before I send her your way. Bye.”

Sans sent the voicemail and tossed the phone away. Sans looked down at Frisk before shrugging and making himself comfortable. He could use a nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And done! Ow that hurt. Both in head and mind. Anyway, let me know what you think, and constructive criticism is always welcomed! Flames will be used to make bacon.


	4. Toriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mother always knows when something's wrong, even if she doesn’t know how to fix it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found myself coming back to this. I thought, why not? Plus, my beta asked for more. Enjoy!

Toriel had children before Frisk. Most of them only stayed for a week before moving on, maybe two weeks if she was lucky. Like her first son Asriel and first daughter Chara, all of them met a terrible end before they turned 12. Frisk was the first child Toriel had that reached her teenage years.

And now she was missing.

When Papyrus noticed Frisk didn't show up for his P.E. class, he asked Toriel during lunch if Frisk was sick. A quick check around the school made them realize she never even attended her first class of the day. Toriel went from mildly concerned to barely contained panic. Frisk alone and missing was not a good combination, especially now.

Since the monsters left the Underground, Toriel had an uneasy feeling about Frisk. Even before she really knew something was wrong, her intuition kept telling her not to leave her alone at all.

A mother always knows when something's wrong, even if she doesn't know how to fix it.

Toriel finally got it a month after being freed. See, when the monsters returned to the surface and finally began making some headway in the Human/Monster Treaty, Toriel requested some books about the area they first emerged from. The librarian gave her a look before getting her the history books she wanted, but before she could leave, the man added a book of local legends to the stack and told the goat monster to "Brace yourself."

Toriel had read through the Mystery of Mt. Ebott once before she had to put the book down and cry.  _No one who walks up the mountain comes back alive,_ the book claimed.  _Locals often call it Suicide Mountain._ Toriel knows Frisk walked up the mountain to get to the underground, but until then, she never questioned why.

(It also explained why random people on the street kept giving Frisk sad looks and the monsters glares. A few even threw hateful words like child killer out of earshot of Frisk.)

Ever since then, Toriel began watching Frisk a little more closely. She saw the dark circles under Frisk's eyes; she saw the lack of an appetite; she saw Frisk lose weight. Toriel even saw her daughter lose the bright sparkle in her eyes. Toriel saw it all happen, and yet, despite her questions, she couldn't find a cause or a solution.

So her daughter missing is a  _ **very bad thin**_ _ **g.**_

Toriel had called everyone. Asgore swore he dropped her off at school. Alphys hadn't seen Frisk near the science labs. Undine said she wasn't at the Ambassador's Office in City Hall. Grillby checked with his customers before confirming Frisk wasn’t in his new bar, Grillby’s Attic. Mettaton was already preparing an emergency broadcast to expand the search. Even the normally sour Flowey was a little uneasy. It was a relief to receive Sans’ voice mail, but it only made her worry worse. 

Go easy on her? A skele-ton of problems?

Toriel let everyone know Frisk was safe with Sans before letting her boss know she needed a few days off. Like everyone else who met Frisk, Principal Rosenstock was enamored with the girl. She quickly gave Toriel a week off and promised to watch over her classes herself. After nearly breaking a few traffic laws, Toriel made it to Papyrus’ and Sans’ house. She knocked quietly, and when Sans called out a welcome, she walked in.

Inside, she found a rather cute scene. Frisk was curled on top Sans, her mop of brown hair the only thing visible from under a blue blanket. Sans had an arm wrapped around her, and didn’t look like he wanted to move anytime soon. The only thing that marred the serenity of the moment was the tear tracks on Frisk’s cheeks.

Toriel crossed the living room silently. She sat on the couch so that Frisk was in between her and Sans. The skeleton silently and carefully moved Frisk off of him until she was curled up against her mother. Beyond a small sigh, she didn’t stir. Toriel, under the guise of petting Frisk’s hair, prepares herself for a heartbreaking conversation.

”I knew something was wrong for a while now.” She began. Sans finally looked away from Frisk long enough to shoot Toriel a look of confusion. “The humans called Mt. Ebbot _Suicide Mountain_ for a few centuries now. I’ve been really hoping I was wrong.”

”I didn’t know that.” Sans admitted softly.

”It brings up many questions, doesn’t it?” 

“Yeah, it does.” Sans shifted uncomfortably. “But it also answers some.”

Toriel cocked her head. “Like what?”

”Just, things.” He answered unhelpfully. Her light glare got him to start talking. “She feels guilty for things that...that honestly, I don’t think really matter anymore. I mean, they really matter to her, and they may always matter, but I think she doesn’t really know how to live anymore.”

”What could my child possibly feel guilty for?” Toriel cradled Frisk closer to her as the familiar worry and fear grew stronger.

”I really can’t say. Not without Frisk’s say in it. And frankly, I don’t think she’ll ever tell you. Sorry.”

Sans didn’t sound that sorry about keeping quiet. Toriel wondered if Frisk swore him to secrecy. Toriel wanted to be angry with him, but she honestly felt too tired to be mad. The silence stretched out, broken only by Frisk’s steady breathing. Eventually, Toriel felt she had overstayed her welcome.

“Thank you Sans, for keeping Frisk safe. And talking with her as well.” Toriel moved to get up, but a bony hand stopped her.

“Listen, Tori, I’m pretty sure the kid tried to do something recently, but I’m not exactly sure if she’s really aware of it.” Sans sighed heavily, staring at Frisk in Toriel’s lap.

”Tried to-“ Toriel paled under white fur as she processed the words. The goat Mom sank back into the couch. She immediately began categorizing all of the things in her home that would need to be put away ASAP. Things that should have honestly put away when she learned about that horrible moniker.

"Sans? Is there anything I can do help my child?" Toriel begged. Because even if she removed every weapon from the house, it wouldn’t fix the real problem.

Sans paused, before nodding. "Yeah, there is something you can do."

"What is it?"

"Tell her you love her."

"What?"

"Tell her that no matter what did or could happen, that you'll always love her. She did some really bad things before...before we all came to the surface." Toriel's ears pulled back.

"Like what?"

"Tori, don't ask. Please." Sans pleaded. "I feel sick thinking about it, and Frisk isn't coping at all with what happened, so for the love of God, don't ask." 

Toriel felt really conflicted about this. What could have possibly happened to hurt her daughter that much? According to her LV, Frisk never once raised a hand against anyone. So what could have upset Sans so much about Frisk's life before the underground? But as much as Toriel wanted answers, Frisk went to Sans for a reason. Sans told her to stop asking, so she would.

”Very well Sans. I will take your words to heart. Do you have any other advice?”

“A few days in the park playing wouldn’t hurt either.” Sans shrugged. “Give her good memories to counter the bad.”

”That sounds like a wonderful idea.” Toriel smiled for the first time that day. They could make it a family outing with everyone. She’d need to talk to Asgore about setting it up.

“Mom?” A sleepy voice whispered. Toriel immediately hyper focused onto the brunette. Frisk raised her head and reddish brown eyes opened and met Toriel’s own. Tears swam on both sides as Toriel picked up her daughter in a tight hug. 

They’d get through this. Toriel had faith they would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toriel has no clue about the resets, so that’s why she’s assuming something happened before Frisk came to the Undeeground. Plus, in a True Pacifist Route, Frisk’s level never changes, so Toriel has nothing to tell her Frisk was ever violent.
> 
> And like hell is Sans or Frisk going to correct her of that. It’s just never going to happen. Ever.
> 
> Hey, let me know who you want next. I’m thinking of doing them all once before ending with another Frisk chapter, so let me know who should come up next!
> 
> UPDATE: I’m currently stumped on this one, so until further notice, it’s complete. Sorry.


End file.
